veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast From The Past
"Blast from the Past" was the fifth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot Wallace angrily confronts Alicia about Nathan being his father. In class, Veronica nominates Wallace for homecoming king, and another boy nominates Veronica. After class, Wallace confides in Veronica that he has learnt who his biological father is. In the bathroom, Jackie walks up to Veronica and tells her that she needs her help with her credit card, which has been maxed out without her knowledge. Veronica reluctantly agrees. Alicia confronts Keith for Wallace’s birth certificate, which he stole in the previous episode and they get into an increasingly heated debate. Nathan talks to Wallace, and he says that he’s tried to find Wallace for years and hands him letters that he sent. Later, Wallace shows his mother the letters, and she blows up at him. Wallace successfully made the nominating pool for homecoming royalty and Veronica makes progress tracking down Jackie's credit card thief. The credit card items were sold to a girl named Cora, who Veronica invites her to pick out homecoming dresses together to find out more. Meanwhile, Logan and Duncan agree to hang out. During a Sheriff’s race debate, Sheriff Lamb brings up the fact that Keith would have arrested Ed Doyle for a DUI if he had followed procedure, causing Keith to lose his 12 point lead in the race. Veronica finds out that Cora could not have stolen Jackie’s credit card, so she backtracks and goes to the first place the credit card was spent, Madam Sophie's psychic shop. Instantly recognising Madam Sophie as a fraud, Veronica decides to go on her show and expose her. Once on the show, and without having shared any information, the psychic has a “message” from Lilly, but it turns out that Jackie had set up Veronica to embarrass her. Wanting to learn more about the police's investigation into the bus crash, Veronica, listen through an audio device she used to bug Sheriff Lamb. She soon finds out that Sheriff Lamb is blackmailing Jackie’s father, the famed Neptune Sharks baseball player, Terence Cook. The girl who went on the psychic’s show says that she has a message from the bus crash, and Veronica listens. Wallace angrily tells Veronica to let it go while simultaneously telling Jackie that he’s not going to the homecoming dance with her because of the incident. At Madam Sophie's a girl had given Veronica an interesting voicemail from before the bus crash, which she shows to Keith. There is an explosion on the tape, indicating that the bus is sabotaged, and Veronica tells Keith to use the information to his advantage in the Sheriff's race. Keith refuses this suggestion, opting instead to share the information with Sheriff Lamb. Homecoming occurs, and Jackie, who Wallace ditched after learning about her prank on Veronica, is alone. She is later confronted by Veronica and responds by yelling at her. Alicia calls Keith and says that Wallace went missing after the prom, to which Veronica calls Wallace, but he doesn’t pick up. The episode ends with Wallace driving away with his father. Arc significance *Veronica bugs Sheriff Lamb's office and finds him blackmailing Terrence Cook, who has gambling debt. *Veronica finds a voice mail message left by a student on the bus moments before the crash and confirms, after her father hears it, that there's a sound before the bus hits the rail that could be an explosion. Keith opts not to go public with the message, giving it to Lamb instead. Cultural references The cultural references of the episode include: *Veronica mentions "Love Hangover". *Logan insults someone by calling them Zippy the Pinhead. *Veronica compares Nathan to Donnie Brasco. *Veronica says that her coffee spill looks like a Rorschach test. *Veronica compares Duncan to Howard Hughes. *Sheriff Lamb and Terrence both want the latter to make the National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum. *Veronica paraphrases a statement supposedly uttered by Shoeless Joe Jackson. *Keith references the album Bob Dylan at Budokan. Music * "Press Record Then Play" - Lake Holiday * "No Sleep Tonight" - The Faders * "Whatever It Takes" - The Faders Quotes :Veronica: [ to Wallace ] Can I guess? You got a sweet love hangover and you don't need no cure. : Keith: Ahhh, look, Veronica, your father's campaign is riding on a gravy train with biscuit wheels. Woody's numbers guys just called to say I've got a twelve-point lead. I don't need to roll around in the mud with Lamb. :Veronica: In that case, it sounds like you don't need a photographer from the Neptune Navigator who knows how to shoot your good side? :Keith: I got nothing but good sides, baby. : Veronica: It's weird that you live here. I don't want you going all Howard Hughes-y on me. : Duncan: I am not a shut-in. These nails? Neatly trimmed. Though, now that you mention it, I have started bottling my own urine. :Veronica: Ew. : Wallace: How about you doing me a favor for once? ... Why does it have to be about you all the time? Jackie's right about one thing: it's your world, I just live in it. I'm asking you for a favor, Veronica. Let it go. Don't do whatever it is you're gonna do! You been paying any attention lately? I just learned my whole life is a lie. My dad isn't my dad. I've always been a shoulder you could lean on. You've given me no time, no sympathy...nothing. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience size of 3.6 million US viewers on its first airing, garnering the highest audience of any episode in the series overall.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp * On Jackie's TiVo, you can see that she has recorded Cupid (another show created by Rob Thomas) and Sunset and Vaughn, a fictional show within Cupid. *Despite being credited, Francis Capra (Weevil) does not appear in this episode. Goofs * When Keith comes in from being "out all night" he puts his keys in his pocket as he shuts the door, then again as he walks toward the kitchen's island. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Dead reference links